dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bojack
|Race = Race of HeraDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Height = 7'2" (218 cm) |Occupation = Space Pirate Instructor/Partner (Time Patrol; Age 852)Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Super Pack 3 DLC |Allegiance = Frieza Force Galaxy Soldiers Destruction Kings |FamConnect = Bido (subordinate) Bujin (subordinate) Kogu (subordinate) Zangya (subordinate) Frieza (boss) }} is the main antagonist of the 1993 film Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. He is the leader of the Galaxy Soldiers. He is a servant of Frieza.Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, 2015 Appearance Bojack and his crew were designed by Akira Toriyama, the original manga author, for Toei's theatrical production. Toriyama's designs can be seen in Daizenshuu 6. Bojack is depicted as having a muscular build and resembles something of a gypsy-pirate. His skin is colored teal, his long hair is orange and he has a long scar scaling his face. Bojack has a maximum-power transformation which renders his skin chartreuse, his hair red and his muscle mass increased over the top. His outfit is also shredded by the transformation. Personality Bojack is shown to have a bloodthirsty personality, as he mentions upon revealing himself to Gohan that it has been a long time since he "snapped someone's neck." He is also known to have little to no loyalty to his own comrades, as evidenced when he killed Zangya, using her as a smokescreen for a sneak-attack on Gohan, due to her being between him and Gohan. He is also shown to be quite arrogant, as he firmly believes that he can defeat Gohan, and is prone to getting very angry when it becomes apparent that he is having difficulty fighting against Gohan. According to King Kai, he has an insatiable appetite for genocide, and Goku also compared Bojack's overall character to that of King Piccolo. Bojack appears to have an appreciation for the planet's architecture, as he comments on Earth's beauty and decides to make said planet his kingdom to rule, before conquering the rest of the Galaxy. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, he is shown to be proud of his race and even claims that the power of the Saiyans is nothing compared to the "almighty Race of Hera" when speaking to a Saiyan Future Warrior. Bojack also harbors a vengeful side to him, as he tells the Future Warrior that he has a score to settle with Gohan if they complete his training - if the Future Warrior speaks to him, while having Gohan (and Videl) as their instructor, he will tell them that he wants to have a word with the half-Saiyan. He is shown to treat those that serve under him somewhat harshly belittling the Future Warrior at various points, though he tends to treat them better when they do well or prove themselves capable though his verbal abuse is still present indicating that he tends to rule by intimation and harsh words to keep his Galaxy Soldiers in line, which fits with his murder of Zangya whom he apparently killed for her show of cowardice (not unlike Frieza who is also known to be very unforgiving of cowardice). Due to his Bojack's past history with the four Kais, he is shown to fine them and Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa to be bothersome. However, it does not stop him from knowingly work as an Instructor at the Patroller Academy and is aware that the Time Patrol is lead by Trunks: Xeno though considers him to be a weakling and assumes he is a poor leader, unaware Trunks has increased in strength since they last fought. If the Future Warrior is a Saiyan after completing his training he will wonder if they might have an Earthling parent like Gohan whom he knows had an Earthling mother, presumably attributing Gohan's strength to his hybrid Saiyan/Earthlings status. Despite having been sealed by the four Kais, Bojack does not believe the legendary power of the God of Destruction Beerus despite having been sealed away by the power of four lower ranking deities, though this is due to his belief Beerus is a myth, as he probably assumes Beerus doesn't exist due to the fact that it was the four Kais that sealed him, instead of Beerus confronting Bojack and destroying him. He even tells the Future Warrior to tell him to bring Beerus before him if he truly exists so he can see who's stronger (being one of the few people not to fear Beerus though in his case it is due to ignorance as it is likely that he himself would avoid Beerus who could easily destroy him or seal him away again without the assistance of anyone). However, fortunately for Bojack the Future Warrior decides against trying to convince him Beerus exists to avoid causing any conflict between the two. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it is revealed he holds his master Frieza in high esteem and willfully follows all of his orders, indicating he considers Frieza to be superior to himself and can be loyal to those whose power he respects. Biography Background Bojack is a ruthless Hera-seijin who would stop at nothing to conquer the universe. He and the other Galaxy Soldiers committed most of their genocidal tendencies in the Dormideous Sector, rioting across the universe and laying waste to the north, south, west, and eastern galaxies until he was stopped by being locked inside of a star by the four Kais of the universe.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 With King Kai's death following the destruction of his planet during the Cell Games, the link holding Bojack trapped is shattered, leaving him unbound to make his escape. Tracking the energy coming from the Cell Games to Earth, Bojack travels to the planet, accompanied by his henchmen Bido, Bujin, Kogu, and Zangya. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Bojack Unbound Infiltrating a World Martial Arts Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in the way of universal conquest. While his minions frequent the arenas, Bojack waits calmly in a ruined city where the final challenge of the tournament is meant to take place, only entering in to personally attack when his minion Kogu is killed by Future Trunks. His other minions eventually gather the bodies of Krillin, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan in front of him and Gohan is the only fighter still standing. Gohan lashes at Bojack but is interrupted by the Galaxy Soldiers whilst Bojack watches on. Before Bojack can finish Gohan off using a Full Power Energy Ball, Piccolo appears, deflecting the attack with his Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo then engages Bojack himself, in a fight where he is quickly defeated with a Grand Smasher. Before landing a final blow with an energy attack, Trunks intervenes and fires a barrage of energy blasts, to which Bojack merely erects a blue barrier around himself. After Vegeta arrives on the battlefield, he battles Bojack as a Super Saiyan. After defeating Vegeta, Bojack decides to assume his transformation, Super Bojack. After taking out Future Trunks, Bojack and his minions attack Gohan and manage to beat him. After Mr. Satan unintentionally frees Gohan from the Psycho Threads when his vehicle is shot down by Bojack, Bojack nonchalantly tells Gohan that, for the boy's sake, he hopes that Mr. Satan was not his cavalry, enraging Gohan. Bojack then Bear Hugs the wounded Gohan, preparing to squeeze him to death, similar to what Cell did in the Cell Games, as his way of "thanking" Goku for his part in freeing him and his minions. In an instant, however, Bojack receives a punch in the face by the deceased Goku, who has somehow "broken the rules" and returned to Earth for a single minute. Gohan emerges as a Super Saiyan 2, effortlessly wiping out both Bujin and Bido. Becoming desperate despite insisting that Gohan cannot stop him, Bojack sacrifices his fearful, remaining underling, Zangya, when he pushes her towards Gohan and fires an energy sphere straight through her. Gohan evades this. Bojack then prepares to capitalize on Gohan's evasion of the earlier attack by charging an energy wave and then jumping and firing it at Gohan below. To his shock and irritation, he discovers that Gohan was not affected by the attack at all, prompting the delirious Bojack to attack head-on, only for Gohan to land a punch straight through the tyrant's stomach. Certain of the high threat Gohan poses, Bojack launches his ultimate attack, the Galactic Buster, which Gohan counters with a Super Kamehameha. The two energies enter a beam struggle and result in an explosion through which both Gohan and Bojack rush through to attack each other, however one final punch into the flash of light ultimately kills Bojack. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball Z antagonists, Bojack makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga Bojack (and his gang in the game) are taken by Fu to be prisoners on the Prison Planet, placed in the Green Area (in the game) or Slum Area (in the manga), Bojack himself is given the Two-Star Special Dragon Ball. In the game, Bojack and his gang encounter Goku and Vegeta in the Green Area, the Galaxy Soldiers are defeated by the two Saiyans - who take their Dragon Ball - though they manage to escape. In the manga Bojack battles Super Saiyan Future Trunks in the Slum Area, Trunks has Bojack on the ropes and believes he has killed him, however Bojack is still alive - before he can attack Trunks however, he is killed by a surprise Death Beam from Cooler, who takes his Dragon Ball. Later in the manga, Bojack appears as one of the Ghost Warriors summoned by Hatchiyack in the Chaos Area to battle King Cold's forces. Power ;Films In his base form, Bojack is easily able to overpower Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Second Grade form and also Piccolo. He is able to fight on par with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Second Grade form, and easily overpowers Super Saiyan Vegeta when he begins transforming into his Full Power form. Also, he nearly finishes Gohan, who is a Super Saiyan Full Power, off with a Grand Smasher. Upon transforming, his power skyrockets tremendously and he nearly kills Gohan with a mighty Bear Hug. This may make him as strong, or possibly stronger than Cell in his Perfect form. However, he is outmatched and defeated rather quickly once Gohan assumes his Super Saiyan 2 form. In addition, Goku when learning about Bojack from King Kai expressed confidence that Gohan would beat him. Although it is unclear how strong Bojack was compared to Goku, he was left temporarily stunned when Goku punched him when he briefly returned to life. ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes During the Prison Planet Saga, in his base form Bojack is able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Future Trunks, however he is taken down by a surprise Death Beam from final form Cooler. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. As such, Bojack was presumably stronger than Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in movie 8, but weaker than Broly when he healed with Saiyan Power in Movie 10. However, considering Goku never truly fought against Bojack and Goku's victory over Broly was thanks to additional energy from his allies, it's ambiguous as to whether that meant Bojack was stronger than Broly in Movie 8 or not. ;Video games In Super Butoden 2, Bojack was shown to command the Cell Jrs; implying he was stronger than them. However, he is later killed by Broly, revealing that he is not as strong as the latter (this would seem to fit with the movie villain trend of him being weaker than the villain that came after him, as Broly appears in the film after his). Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Bear Hug' – A torture hold used against Gohan. *'Chaotic Tyrant' – A physical attack used by Bojack on Vegeta in the movie ''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 as one of Bojack's Super Attacks in his base form. *'Dirty Criminal' – A counterattack used by Bojack to kill Zangya after Gohan kills Bido and Bujin. First, Bojack teleports behind the opponent, pushes him/her forward, and then he fires an energy sphere through them. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – A green energy sphere Bojack used against Gohan and Piccolo. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - A common yet powerful and quick firing energy wave technique. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Ultimate Skill can be added to Bojack's custom skillset after purchasing it for 15 TP Medals in Partner Customization. *'Galactic Buster' – An enormous, green energy wave, slightly similar to that of Vegeta's Final Flash, which Bojack fires at his opponent. He uses this against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan just before being killed by the latter. *'Galactic Blow' – An energy sphere used by Bojack in his Full Power form. Bojack flies toward the opponent as he charges a Grand Smasher, then he places the Grand Smasher over the opponent's chest and causes it to explode, blasting the opponent away. *'Galactic Tyrant' – A rush attack used on Gohan while he was held by the Galaxy Soldiers' Psycho Thread. *'Grand Smasher' – A big, green ball of ki similar to that of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack shot from one hand, creating a devastating explosion. It is Bojack's Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. **'DUAL Grand Smasher' - A two person team attack variation that appears as Bojack's Dual Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update which can be added to his custom skillset via Partner Customization. Like all Dual Ultimate Skills it is automatically unlocked for his custom skill after the update. *'Reversal Launcher' - Bojack fires a green energy sphere at his opponent and appears behind them and fires another one upside down. Used against Piccolo and named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Trap Shooter' – Although he is seen in the position for launching it on Piccolo, Bojack actually never used the Trap Shooter in Bojack Unbound due to Trunks' intervention. However, he uses it in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and in Xenoverse 2 as one of his Super Skills. In Xenoverse 2 the user can cancel the move by performing additional input before the blasts are released similar to how Bojack canceled his Trap Shooter in the film when confronted by Future Trunks' intervention. *'Power Guard' – A defensive burst of ki used by Bojack. Bojack's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Psycho Barrier' – Bojack used this technique to protect himself from Trunks' barrage of energy blasts. It is also one of his Blast 1 techniques in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It appears as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power' – One of Bojack's Blast 1 in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly propels him to MAX power mode, along with adding all stat bonuses. *'Pump Up' – One of Bojack's Blast 1 in his Full Power form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It gives Bojack all stat bonuses. *'Energy Charge' - A ki charging technique that allows Bojack to charge his ki. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset via Partner Customization. **'Full Power Charge' - A ki charging technique that allows Bojack to charge his ki more quickly than Energy Charge. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset via Partner Customization. ***'Maximum Charge' - A ki charging technique that allows Bojack to charge his ki more quickly than Full Power Charge. One of Bojack's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset once it has been purchased for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. *'Ki Sense' - In Xenoverse 2, Bojack can apparently sense ki as he occasionally notes at the start of a battle that the opponent can't beat him with a power level like that which strongly implies he can sense a person's power level through ki sense as he does not possess any device that can do it for him like a Scouter or Power Meter. *'Instant Rise' - Bojack uses Rapid Movement while ascending to avoid an attack. Bojack's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Super Afterimage' - A more advanced version of the Afterimage Technique that appears as a Super Skill in Xenoverse 2. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after purchasing it for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. *'Spread Shot Retreat' - An evasive energy barrage technique that appears as an Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset via Partner Customization. *'Mind Break' – A Card Action Ability utilizable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. Forms and Power-Ups Full Power Bojack's Race of Hera transformation displayed in Bojack Unbound is similar to the Super Saiyan transformation. His skin turns from blue to green, his hair turns red, and his strength and power greatly increase. This form is called Bojack (Full Power) in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Destruction King is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5, his pupils and irises disappear in this form in addition to the Demon mark on his forehead. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Bojack makes his first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2. In the Story Mode, he and Zangya try to get the Dragon Balls. They create evil clones of the Dragon Team in order to trick them, and they later spread the Destron Gas on Earth and use the Cell Juniors as henchmen. If the Z Fighters fail to defeat Bojack, Broly will appear and kill him, thus ending the Story Mode if the player has not complete certain tasks. Bojack has since appeared in all three installments of the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, all of which allow his transformation form to be played. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, he has a part in a saga called "The Plan to Conquer Earth" in which he gets his revenge by killing Gohan. He and his comrades are dubbed the "Galaxy Soldiers" in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Bojack is also a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. He and his team appear in Dragon Ball Heroes, where he also has a Majin Bojack state. Bojack appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as a DLC character as part of the Super Pack 3 DLC. He appears as a mentor for the Future Warrior. Bojack's Clothes (Upper Body, Lower Body, & Feet) and Bojack's Bandana (accessory) can be purchased at the TP Medal Shop. To take Bojack on as a master, the Future Warrior must first complete Bojack's Challenge which requires them to acquire Bido's Clothes (Upper Body, Lower Body, Hands, & Feet), Bujin's Clothes (Upper Body, Lower Body, & Feet), and Bujin's Bandana (accessory) in order to take Bojack's Initiation Test to train under him. After completing it, Bojack will require the warrior to become strong enough to take on his training lessons. His second Challenge requires the Future Warrior to defeat all Time Patrollers in the Quest Event battles in Conton City in order to take their first lesson (note the Future Warrior can do Bojack's Lessons 1 to 3 in any order). The Future Warrior must complete two more additional challenges in order to take the other two lessons. After the 1.09.00 Update, Bojack gains a custom skillset which can be unlocked in Partner Customization by completing Bojack's Initiation Test. Additionally, Bojack will also teach them his new Dual Ultimate Attack skill called DUAL Grand Smasher which is a team attack that can be performed with Bojack or another Time Patroller NPC. To learn it the warrior must reach "Partner" level (maximum friendship) with Bojack then speak to him. He asks why they are walking around gawking like an idiot and says that as a member of his crew they need to work harder and asks them whoever said they could take a break and calls them a worthless imbecile. He decides he needs to motivate them and says all they need is a fight saying it ought to sit the warrior straight before teaching them DUAL Grand Smasher. DUAL Grand Smasher is automatically available to be equipped to Bojack's custom skillset via Partner Customization and does not have to be unlocked for Bojack to use it himself. He can also team up with the warrior as their Partner during the Unknown History Saga. Voice Actors *Japanese: Tesshō Genda *English: **AB Group dub: Doug Rand **Funimation dub: Bob Carter *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Antônio Moreno *Italian: Marco Balzarotti Battles *Bojack vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Bojack vs. Piccolo *Bojack, Bujin, and Bido vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Second Grade) *Bojack (Base/Full Power Hera-seijin) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Second Grade/Super Saiyan) *Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin), Zangya, and Bujin, vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Second Grade) *Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin), Bujin, Zangya, and Bido vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) *Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Bojack makes a cameo in the 7th Dr. Slump movie, Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village, where he is seen fighting Super Saiyan Goku in the background. This makes Bojack the first movie-only Dragon Ball character to appear in any Dr. Slump media. **This also marks the only time where Bojack and Goku actually fought each other (save for the brief moment in the Movie 9 when Goku punched him to save Gohan) in non-video game media, since Bojack's debut movie occurred when Goku was deceased. *His name is derived from the Japanese word '''bōjaku'bujin'', which means "arrogance" or "audacity." **In the polish fan lector, Bojack's name is Zuchwalec,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DAl8WPMpx8 which is based on "Zuchwałość" - polish for "Audacity", fitting his name pun. *Unlike all the other instructors in Xenoverse 2, Bojack requires the Future Warrior to obtain 2 of his 3 followers outfits, Bido, Bujin, or Kogu, before he takes them as his student, otherwise telling them to get out of his sight in the meantime. Zangya's outfit isn't required as it can only be worn by females. Gallery See also *Bojack (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Bojack de:Bojack pt-br:Bojack pl:Bojack fr:Bojack it:Borjack ca:Bojack sq:Bojack nl:Bojack ru:Боджак Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army